


Force

by CasusFere



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawl "gets to know" his newest team mate. Pre-series, 1 hour flashfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Force

  
Brawl growled when he got up from the rec room table to find the new squad member right behind him, crowding into his space. “What the frag d’you want?” he demanded.

The helicopter stayed quiet, cocking his head and staring in that strange creepy way he’d been staring since Onslaught had brought him in. Frankly, Brawl hoped that Onslaught was gonna do whatever he was gonna do with the helicopter already and get rid of the fragger. He snorted, shouldering the helicopter aside - what was his name? Something swirly. Helicopter-y.

A hand wrapped around his barrel, pulling him back. Brawl snarled and whirled, fists coming up. The helicopter was still staring at him, standing too close and _watching._ That was fraggin’ _enough!_ Brawl lashed out, feeling his fist impact the side of the helicopter’s battlemask with a satisfying _crunch._

The blow knocked the helicopter off balance and he fell back against a table, barely catching himself on the edge. He brought a hand up to gingerly touch the buckled metal of his battlemask and... giggled?

“You’re strong,” the helicopter said, straightening and stepping back into Brawl’s personal space. Brawl tensed, fists clenched and ready to belt the helicopter again. “I’m Vortex.”

Brawl grunted. He’d known it was something swirly. “What d’you want?” he demanded again.

Vortex reached up, fingering the smeared grey paint on Brawl’s fist. “You’re _really_ strong,” he repeated, then looked up into Brawl’s optics and leaned forward until he was pressed against the tank’s chest. “I want you,” he said, voice low and rough. “I want you to pin me up against the wall and _force_ me.”

“Huh?” was Brawls less-than-coherent response. Vortex couldn’t mean what he thought he meant-

“I want out to ‘face me until I beg you to stop, then hurt me some more. I want you to hold me down while my plating buckles under your grip, grab my rotors and _twist_ until I scream.”

Brawl’s engine revved. “Frag yes,” he growled, and he grabbed Vortex and shoved, propelling the helicopter back against the table and sending him crashing to the floor. Vortex barely had time to push himself to his hands and knees before Brawl was on him again, seizing him by his rotor hub and forcing him back down.

Metal squealed in Brawl’s rough grip, and Vortex writhed, crying out. “I’m gonna make you _scream,”_ Brawl snarled into his audio. A shudder ran through the helicopter at the words, and Vortex moaned. The moan turned into a sharp whimper of pain and ecstasy as Brawl took a rotor and twisted.

Alright, so _maybe_ they could keep the helicopter...  



	2. The Joys of the Rec Room Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vortex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The most intense 500 words you can write in two hours or less.

Thick fingers tangled roughly in his swashplate and rotors, wrenching back even as Brawl's weight forced him face-first into the floor. Frag, he'd been right, the mech was _strong._ The tank forced his thumb into the exposed rotor hub with no regard for the damage he was dealing the precision-machined metal. Vortex hissed and tried to arch into the touch, his armor scraping against Brawl's.

“I'm gonna make you _scream,”_ Brawl snarled, so close that Vortex could feel the vibration from the sound. Oh _frag yes!_ A shudder of anticipation ran through his frame, and he didn't even try to hold back the moan.

His vision flickered with static as Brawl grabbed a rotor roughly and _twisted,_ a cry of pure, blissful agony erupting from his vocalizer. Hauling back on the rotor, Brawl yanked him up and flipped Vortex over, letting the helicopter land heavily on his injured rotor hub.

Vortex gave another choked noise of pain as Brawl's weight fell heavily on his frame, bending the damaged rotor underneath him. Frag, yes! This was so _close_ to perfect, the tank was just as violent and aggressive as he'd hoped.

“No, stop...” he let his voice fall to a low, begging whisper, plaintive and helpless.

“Frag that,” Brawl growled, engine revving. He grabbed Vortex's hands and pinned them above the helicopter's head in a crushing grip with one hand while the other wandered. “You're _mine,_ fragger. I'm gonna 'face you into the floor.” His free hand wrapped around Vortex's neck, _squeezing_ until Vortex whimpered, writhing underneath him.

Agony whited out Vortex's vision, and the knowledge that he was trapped, that he had no way of stopping Brawl if he wanted to, made his fuel pumps race and tingled along his sensor nodes. He was completely at the tank's mercy, and the thought was almost enough to make him overload on the spot.

Brawl ground into him, making waves of agony radiate from the damaged rotor assembly being twisted against the deck plating. He whimpered, arching against the tank, heels scrabbling for purchase on the flooring. “Please, stop,” he barely managed to gasp before Brawl was forcing his hand under his plating and deep inside, wrenching at the armor. “Primus! No, please!”

The broken begging seemed to excite Brawl, his engine running hot and hard, the vibrations running all the way through the pinned mech's frame. Brawl pulled his hand out of Vortex's plating roughly, laughing at the pained and needy noise Vortex made. Frag it, he needed more. It hurt so perfectly, and he was so close...

“Scream for me,” Brawl growled, seizing a rotor and digging his fingers in until the metal deformed and buckled around his hand. Then he yanked, the rotor twisting in the mounting, bolts starting to bend and sheer. Vortex made a strangled noise, straining at the vice grip Brawl had on his wrists. Brawl gave another wrench, harder, and the rotor tore free from the assembly.

Vortex screamed in pain and ecstasy.  



End file.
